Could Be Love
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Well, Gaara comes to visit Naruto for his Birthday, Sakura gets back from a mission and finds the young Kazekage there...Sakura since when have you had feeling for HIM! Well summery sux I know but hey I dont like summeries I like the stories lol, well Gaa
1. New Found Love

**A/n: Ok people another story woopdi-doo!! Anyways ok, well this story Gaara comes to Konoha because Naruto's birthday is coming up and since Gaara and Naruto are best friends…well you get the picture. Sakura comes home from a mission to find the new and improved Gaara in her village and of course she likes what she sees…if you know what I mean hehe. Well I hope you like the story please Review!!**

**Dedicated to my two special friends: **

**StormofSilver**

**And **

**RedBird574**

**-**

**New found Love!**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura walked to the café, where she said she would meet Hinata and Ino for lunch, she had just gotten back from and A Rank mission with her squad. Neji had gone with her since he was the captain of her squad and they had completed the mission successfully.

Sakura yawned as she traveled down the busy streets of Konoha; she wasn't even paying attention until she ran straight into some, "I am so sorry" Sakura said bowing and looking up. "Kazekage-sama?" Sakura said in confusion as she stood straight and looked at Gaara, "what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, curiously looking at him.

'**Oh my fucking gosh, he got HOTTER!'** Inner Sakura drooled; Sakura twitched at her inner self, "something wrong?" Gaara's strong voice interrupted her thoughts. **'And a hot voice to match!'** Inner Sakura fell over fanning herself, "um…no, sorry I just got back from a mission I'm a little…you know" Sakura smiled hating how stupid she sounded right now.

"Oh," he said looking away, 'why does she keep starring at me' Gaara twitched, **'because she's talking to you, moron, that's what you do when you talk to people…you look at them' **Shukaku sighed at his containers retardism. **'But speaking of her, she got some curves now, I'd like to take a ride on her'** Shukaku smirked; a shiver went up Gaara's spine 'you are disgusting' Gaara sighed and looked at Sakura again.

"So," Gaara began, "how was your mission?" he asked completely new to this conversation thing, he was used to Naruto just going on and on…and on with his talking about how much he loved Hinata and how much he wanted himself (Gaara) to go out with some and get married. "Well, it was a success, of course Neji-san got a wound so I had to heal it, but nothing to bad I guess" Sakura said nervously, Gaara nodded "that's good" Gaara said back to her.

"Well, I have to go meet Hinata and Ino at the café…so I guess I'll see you around" Sakura blushed, 'why they hell am I acting this way?' she asked herself, Gaara nodded and walked past her. He looked back at her out of the corner of his eye, "hey Gaara!" an obnoxious voice came; Gaara looked forward to be met with Naruto.

"Hi," Gaara replied back with a small smile, "I saw you talking to Sakura," Naruto raised his eyebrows smirking, "are you two going out?" Naruto teased, Gaara glared at him. "I would never go out with her, she's annoying and weak" Gaara lied crossing his arms, Naruto was wide eyed and shook, "what's wrong now Naruto?" Gaara asked lazily.

Naruto slowly pointed behind him, Gaara's posture slumped a bit, "she's right behind me, isn't she?" Gaara sighed, Naruto nodded and gulped "see ya Gaara!" he yelled as he ran off. Gaara turned around to be faced with a very angry Sakura. Gaara just stood there looking at her, 'shit, Shit, SHIT!' he yelled in his head, he looked at her and noticed she was trying to not laugh; Gaara twitched "NARUTO!" Gaara said angrily and punch 'Sakura', as 'she' hit the ground it poofed back into Naruto.

Naruto lay on the ground laughing hard, Gaara twitched again "Naruto that was not funny at all" Gaara glared picking him up by the collar of his shirt "I'm going to give you three seconds to run" Gaara smirked. Naruto continued laughing "man you were so scared!" Gaara twitched again "3, 2…" Gaara began; Naruto went wide eyed and began running for his life.

-

Sakura walked up to the café and smiled 'finally' she sighed, a gust of wide blew by her and she looked and saw a blur of orange, she blinked and heard a voice from the other direction. She turned and saw Gaara running towards her, "come back Naruto" he said evilly as he sent his sand ahead of him, "hi Gaara" Sakura waved as he ran past her, "hey" he replied and continued with the hunt.

Sakura laughed "I wonder what Naruto did" Sakura smiled and walked in to see Ino and Hinata at a table waving to her. Sakura came and sat with them "hey guys how are you?" Sakura asked them, Hinata smiled back "I'm fine" Sakura was glad Hinata got over her stuttering; now she only stuttered when she was really nervous. "How was the mission?" Ino asked sipping her water, Sakura sighed "it was ok, but I missed being home" they both laughed lightly.

"Hey guys did you know Gaara was here?" Sakura asked after ordering herself an iced tea, Hinata nodded "yea he got here just yesterday, he's here for Naruto's birthday" Sakura nodded, "I see now," Sakura smiled. Ino looked at her "why?" Sakura blushed "no reason, but he has gotten uber hot" Sakura blushed more, Ino went wide eyed "since when have you liked Gaara?" Ino asked in surprise.

Hinata looked at Ino, "wait you didn't know?" she questioned Ino, Hinata smiled "Oh my god, wow" Hinata laughed, Ino growled "well since when?" she asked again. "Hold on," Hinata laughed again, "I know something before you, just give me some time to soak in this moment" Sakura laughed at her friends.

Hinata laughed again "ok I'm done, Sakura's liked Gaara since her last visit to Suna, about a month ago right?" Hinata asked if she was wrong. Sakura nodded "yea" Sakura was beat red, "thanks for telling me" Ino said sarcastically, Hinata and Sakura laughed together at the steaming Ino.

"SAKURA!" a man yelled as he ran into the café, Sakura twitched "don't tell me…it's him, isn't it" Sakura asked them not turning around, they nodded "yup it's Gakkuri" they said in unison. "Sakura, my darling you have returned" he said from right behind her, Sakura shiver "oh dear lord" she whispered, she stood up quickly "oh my god look at that" she pointed in a random direction, he looked over there "Sakura there's nothi-Sakura! Where'd you go?!"

Sakura ran down the street, "Sakura come back!" Gakkuri called from behind her, "oh, god, oh, god" Sakura panicked and ran into the park. Gaara looked around "come on out Naruto I know you're here" Gaara said evilly, as if on queue someone ran into him, Sakura looked at him as she rubbed her head "Gaara you have to help me, please" Sakura begged him.

Gaara looked at her, "please there's this guy named Gakkuri and he's crazy about me and won't leave me alone and I've tried everything" Sakura begged. Gaara looked at her "ok, what do I have to do?" he asked, "Sakura!" a voice was heard coming nearer. Sakura was silent thinking for a moment, Gaara grew irritated and saw her obvious panic, and he sighed and grabbed her holding her close and his face inches away from hers.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, "just be quiet and pretend that I'm kissing you, my back is to him so it will look like we are" he said sternly. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, his cheeks slightly turned red, "what are you doing?" he asked the same question she had just asked. "Making it more natural looking" Sakura lied, blushing madly, good thing she could only see his eyes and same for him.

"Sakura!" Gakkuri called as he rounded the corner, "S…Sakura?" he said looking at the two in horror, "Sakura! NO!" he yelled and ran off, **'Kiss him, kiss him, KISS HIM!'** Inner Sakura yelled like a mad woman. 'No, I'm not just going to kiss him' Sakura argued back, she came back to reality by Gaara's voice "huh?" Sakura said apparent to her daze off.

"You can let go of me now," he smirked, Sakura blushed "oh I'm sorry," Sakura quickly released him, "well thanks Gaara, I guess I'll see you around" Sakura smiled and waved as she headed back to the café. Gaara smirked as he crossed his arms and watched her walked off, **'you should have kissed her'** Shukaku said lazily, 'shut it' Gaara commanded, 'she doesn't see me that way, we're only friends' Gaara said to the demon inside him.

'**Yea, sure why did I get stuck inside a complete idiot?'** Shukaku asked himself, Gaara twitched at the dumb raccoon 'you're lucky I can't kill you',** 'oooo I'm trembling with fear'** Shukaku said sarcastically. Gaara looked beside him as he felt Naruto lean on his shoulder, "I think you two should go out" he said looking at his friend. "Just so you know Naruto I haven't forgotten I'm trying to kill you" Gaara smirked, Naruto gulped "really now, well see you can't cause well, I am the next Hokage!" Naruto cheered shooting his hand in the air.

Gaara laughed, "sure Naruto, you keep telling yourself that, well I'm tired of being here so lets go back to your house" Gaara sighed still looking at the spot he last saw Sakura. "I'm telling you man, she digs you, and you're just stupid" Naruto yawned and started walking, Gaara twitched 'why is everyone calling me that?!' he asked himself angrily, "Naruto…" Gaara seethed.

Naruto gulped, "I should run shouldn't I?" Naruto asked knowing the answer, "oh yeah" Gaara smirked sending his sand after the running fox.


	2. Everything is Wrong

**A/n: The second chapter HOORAY!!! But yes hello my fans I'm so thankful to you all your reviews make me feel so happy!!!!! I just want to hug you all and here you are!!!!!**

**SilverSimoneLady: You're a totally wicked writer and I love your stories!! **

**Love of Midoriko: Well you're one pretty sweet chick!!**

**Love109: Yup, yup she's another sweet crazy chick!!**

**Ruby Felton: Craziness I will update just for you!!! **

**Evil panda100: Yes he does remind me of him and I didn't even realize lol**

**Harunosakua: Yeah, Yeah another good Gaara/Sakura fan I love her!!!**

**Purplerox: Hehe another chapter just for you my friend!!**

**Kakashi-vivi: Yes another update!! So here you go!!!! **

**Everything is Wrong!**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura walked back into the café and sat back down with Hinata and Ino, "so what happened? We saw Gakkuri running down the street crying just a couple minutes ago" Ino asked. Sakura smiled "well I took care of that problem" Sakura laughed and looked out the window.

"Well it's getting late, so we're heading home" Hinata and Ino smiled at Sakura, "you heading out as well?" Ino asked, Sakura shook her head. "No I think I'll stay here for a while longer," Sakura smiled back and waved as the two left and went in their separate directions.

Sakura sipped at her now watery tea and made a face of disgust, "should I refresh that for you?" the waiter asked politely, Sakura nodded "thank you".

The small bell rang that signaled a customer, Sakura looked and saw a very familiar blonde, "Sakura," her voice sounded excited, Sakura smiled as Temari sat at her table "I was wondering when you'd show up" Sakura smirked.

Temari blinked, "what do you mean?" Sakura sighed "I already ran into Gaara and I knew you were bound to turn up sooner or later" Sakura smiled at her friend. The waiter came back and placed her drink down, "and what may I get for this lovely lady" he smiled.

Temari thought for a second, "I'll have lemonade" Temari smiled brightly, he nodded and departed, Temari sighed "but I don't have a place to stay…" Temari said looking off to the side and then with only her eyes looked at Sakura. Sakura laughed, "Ok you can stay at my place," Temari cheered "hooray! Thank you Sakura!"

"So Sakura," Temari said leaning on the palms of her hands, "have a boyfriend yet or are you still living the single life?" Temari asked arching an eyebrow, Sakura sighed "no Temari I don't have a boyfriend, besides there's no good guys here, if I had to choose then it would either be Naruto, Neji, or Kiba but they all have girlfriends and I don't like them," Sakura yawned.

Temari nodded, "So you don't want someone from Konoha," Temari stated and looked at Sakura smirking, "so would you like someone from Suna?" Temari brought up slyly. Sakura spit out the tea she was drinking, "are you trying to set me up with Kankuro again?" Sakura asked a little ticked.

Temari smiled, "Please just go on one date with him, he really likes you and you should give him a chance" Temari begged.

Sakura huffed "fine, **one** date" she glared. "Ok its tomorrow night at this sushi restaurant on the south part of town you have reservations at 7:30" Temari said quickly giving her all the info on a card.

Sakura looked at it and groaned, "I swear Temari if he touches my butt again, I'll kill him" Temari nodded "ok I promise he won't" she assured and got up.

"I'll go tell him and meet you back at your place," she said and dashed out the door, Sakura sighed and placed the money on the table before she left herself.

Sakura sighed and walked down the now clear streets, "Sakura," she heard a voice and looked ahead to see Neji and Kiba.

She smiled "hey guys how are you?" Kiba nodded "I'm good, I'm glad you two got back all right from your mission" Kiba said petting Akamaru.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, me too it was tiring though" Neji nodded in agreement with her statement, "I was glad to get home to Tenten," Neji said to them, "how is your wife doing?" Kiba asked.

"Ok I guess she's having 'issues' right now" he said, Kiba and Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean; Ino had 'issues' last week and boy it wasn't fun" Kiba said as he out Akamaru on the ground to walk with them.

"Hey Sakura, when is Shikamaru going to ask Temari to go out with him, I mean **everybody** knows that she is the only one he loves" Kiba asked.

Sakura shrugged "I don't know, I'm tired of waiting for Naruto to asked Hinata to marry him" Sakura said angrily, Neji and Kiba nodded "true, what's it been like 4 months, they have been dating now" Neji said to them.

"Well this is where we leave, Sakura" Neji said; Kiba waved "see you guys later!" Sakura called, she walked down the street until she reached her home.

Sakura walked to the door and dug out her keys, she walked in and tossed the keys on the side table; she plopped on the couch and placed her head on a comfy pillow.

Sakura tensed and her eyes shot open as she stood up quickly, "who's here!?" Sakura demanded to know as her eyes searched the visible area, "calm down Sakura it's only me," Sasuke smirked as he came into view.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back down, "what do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked crossing her arms.

"I heard a rumor that you and the Kazekage…are well eloped" Sasuke said trying to find the right words, Sakura went wide eyed "WHAT?!" she yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GO BCK TO YOUR WHORE OF A WIFE NOW!" Sakura screamed, Sasuke saw this was a dangerous place to be at the time and vanished instantly in smoke.

Sakura's eye twitched, "oh no, it has to be Gakkuri, he must have told people what he saw" Sakura said to herself, "AGH!!" Sakura yelled in the pillow she was holding. Sakura stomped up the stairs and went to her dresses and grabbed night clothes and a towel.

"So, Sakura about this rumor," a voice came from her window, Sakura twitched again "Sasuke I told you to…" she said turning and seeing Gaara. "Gaara," Sakura said in surprise she looked at what she was holding and threw it behind her bed.

He smirked at her "but, yes I have heard the rumors, and quiet frankly this is not going to turn out well" he sighed and stood up.

'**He's so hot and wait what, how is this bad!!'** Inner Sakura yelled, 'shut up its bad for his appearance because well no one knew that we were 'eloped' Sakura told her Inner self using Sasuke's words.

Gaara looked at her, "I don't really like you're…um 'friend' who started this" he smiled lightly, Sakura sighed "I know I'm really sorry about this, I didn't think he would have told like the whole village".

Gaara laughed slightly, "don't worry I will smooth everything over, I mean it's not like we're actually a couple" he said looking away.

Sakura looked away as well 'wow I didn't know that would hurt as much as it did' Sakura said to herself.

'**Bastard'** Inner Sakura muttered, Gaara looked at her "well I guess I'll leave now I just wanted to make sure you knew" he said softly.

Sakura nodded and he disappeared in a swirl of sand, Gaara appeared in front of Naruto's house and walked in, **'You're an idiot 'it's not like we're a couple' I mean come on you know you want to be with her and your to much of an idiot to notice her chakra drop after you said that' **Shukaku said agitatedly.

Gaara glared at nothing, 'I don't know what your talking about' Gaara practically lied to himself, Shukaku sighed **'whatever'** Gaara walked in to see Temari talking to Kankuro. "Hi, Gaara" Temari smiled and waved to her littler brother, "Gaara guess what!?" Kankuro shouted happily, "Sakura said yes to going on a date with me!" he cheered.

Gaara froze, "What" he seethed, "Sakura finally said yes to going on a date with me!" he yelled again, Naruto looked at Kankuro and then to Gaara, 'uh-oh' Naruto gulped.

Gaara clenched his fists, "that's…great" Gaara forced out, apparent rage on his face as he quickly walked past his sand waking Kankuro in the back.

"Sorry," Gaara said sarcastically, "my bad" he said slamming the door to the room he was using, Temari looked suspiciously at the door Gaara had just gone in, Naruto looked at Temari and it clicked to Temari.

She gulped, "oh no, Kankuro is going to die because I set Sakura up with the wrong brother" she panicked, but looked at her other brother who was so happy.

Temari hit herself in the head, 'this is so hard if one brother is happy the other is miserable or in Gaara's case outraged' she thought to herself as she left. Gaara sat on the bed in the dark, 'What's wrong with me?' Gaara asked himself, Shukaku laughed **'you're in love moron'** Gaara blinked.

'Am not' he told the demon, Shukaku snickered **'I forgot you don't know haw to love outside your family yet, well her you go boy, you never stop thinking about her, which might I add you are right now'.**

Gaara glared at him, but Shukaku continued laughing **'you want to be with her and get easily embarrassed around her and get angry when some one else gets her'** Shukaku finished.

Gaara sighed and lay on the bed; 'could I be in love with Sakura?' he asked himself, 'she's just another girl…' Shukaku laughed once again.

'**I know why you love her' **he smirked, 'why?" Gaara asked curious for the answer, **'because she was the first person to see past your outer shell' **Shukaku told him.

'Oh yea I remember' Gaara said to the raccoon…

_Flash back…_

_One month ago…_

"_Kazekage-sama, the shinobi from Konoha are here," the woman said bowing and making her exit, Naruto ran in "GAARA!" he shouted making Gaara flinch, "stop hassling him, Naruto!" Sakura said agitatedly. _

"_Hello, Kazekage-sama" Sakura bowed smiling, **'hello hottie!' **Shukaku drooled, Gaara sighed at the demon._

"_Please just call me Gaara," he said looking at the girl who was now a woman in front of him, "alright Gaara," Sakura smiled. Gaara stared at her strangely, 'maybe she doesn't remember,' Gaara thought in relief._

"_Well how about I take you two out to eat before we get business started?" Gaara asked, Naruto looked at his stomach as it growled "I like that idea" he said smiling. Sakura shook her head at Naruto's stupidity, "yes that sounds great" she said looking at Gaara._

'_**Oh my god I just want to rip her clothes off and-**SHUT UP!' Gaara commanded and Shukaku went silent, Gaara huffed "Gaara…" Sakura's voice came to him, "what!?" he snapped on accident. _

"_Are you alright?" she asked a little pained, "yes…why?" he asked, Sakura breathed out "because your sand is crushing my leg," she said calmly._

_Gaara opened his eyes and released the sand quickly, "I'm sorry" he said looking away, Sakura frowned and walked up to him "Are you sure you're ok, I can try and help…" Sakura smiled lightly. _

"_There's nothing you can do…" Gaara said looking at her face filled with worry 'why does she care so much?' he asked himself but ignored the question._

"_Where's Naruto?" he asked noticing the blondes absence, "oh, Naruto" Sakura laughed "he already ran ahead to the restaurant" Gaara slightly laughed "sounds like Naruto" he said as they both continued. _

_They walked in to see Naruto already seated signaling them over to the table, Sakura sat down and Gaara sat beside her._

"_Yeah, so Hinata and I were at this restaurant and Hinata did the cutest thing she picked up her cup and was red as crazy from something I said and her chakra went wack and exploded the glass, she was so red like a cute little cherry" Naruto began telling a story._

_Sakura sighed as did Gaara 'great **another** Hinata story' Gaara and Sakura thought sarcastically, "Naruto why don't you just ask Hinata to marry you already?" Gaara said lazily playing with some sand. Sakura laughed lightly at Gaara, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked._

"_Hey I just don't think we're ready for marriage" Naruto crossed his arms pouting and looking at them, "hey I just realized something," Naruto said starring at them closely. _

"_What?" they both asked, "you guys look really good together" Sakura fell out of her chair and Gaara's head was hard on the table, "what?" he asked again._

"_You guys would make the greatest couple now that I think about it, I mean you guys have off colors of hair and the same original shade, because didn't pink originate from red?" Naruto asked himself. _

_Sakura sat up and looked at Gaara who looked back at her, "and I mean you two have the same color eyes only different shades" Naruto added._

"_And you two both are really scary when your mad and like to beat me when your mad as well, also now that I think about it you two would be like completely perfect for each other" Naruto said nodding to his words. _

_Gaara and Sakura starred at him mouth open, Sakura twitched "Naruto," Gaara said quietly, "yeah, what?" Naruto smiled, "you have three seconds to run" he said tapping the table._

_Sakura cracked her knuckles and began "1, 2…" Naruto went wide eyed and began running out the restaurant. "We'll get you Naruto!" Sakura called as they chased after him._

_-_

_That night…_

_Gaara walked onto the roof to go to his normal spot, when he saw Sakura, he walked beside her and leaned on the railing looking out at the barely lit village. _

_Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Um, Sakura" Gaara said looking at the village; Sakura looked at him "yea?" she said asking him to continue._

"_Well I was just wondering how could you forgive me?" he asked looking at her, Sakura blinked "um, what are you talking about?" Sakura laughed. "You know for what I did to you when we were younger" he said looking away._

_Sakura laughed again "Gaara that was 10 years ago, we were 13 and we all know you couldn't control yourself and besides people change" Sakura smiled sweetly._

"_Why would I be mad at you for that I mean come on I've been in life threatening positions all the time I'm a shinobi it's my job," Sakura said to him, moving in front of him so she could be eye to eye with him. _

"_Besides you changed and I really like the new you I mean you're a great Kazekage and you have learn to control your anger and stuff" Sakura smiled._

"_Now come on," she said grabbing his hand, "I want to bake you something since that baka Naruto made us miss dinner" Gaara smiled, "fine, as long as you don't cook like Temari" he said. Sakura laughed "I promise I'm not that bad," she smiled and went to the kitchen dragging Gaara behind her._

_End Flashback…_

Gaara sighed but let a smile grace his lips, 'I wonder how you feel about me Sakura?' Gaara asked himself.

-

Sakura looked outside her window, "Gaara what do you think of me…?" Sakura asked no one, "I just want to see what it would be like if the two of us were together" she sighed to herself. "God, I'm such a girl!" she yelled and went into the bathroom to take a shower.


	3. Plan Jealousy

**A/n: The next chapter is up my friends!!!! I hope you all like it, it is defiantly one crazy chapter I'll give you that!!!! Well please review it would mean a lot!!!!! Peace!!!!!!!**

**Plan Jealousy**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura skimmed through the containers on the shelves looking for the peanut butter, "there you are" she said to herself as she took of the shelve and placed it in her cart. "Well, I think I got everything," she said reading the list once more, "yup got everything," she said assuring.

Sakura walked up to the counter and the cashier began scanning her groceries, he looked up "hey, your that Sakura girl" he said, Sakura nodded "yea what about it?" she asked digging for her money.

"Aren't you and the Kazekage seeing each other?" he questioned her, Sakura growled "no that's just a silly rumor spread by an idiot" Sakura said angrily as she gave him the money and grabbed her groceries walking out.

Sakura walked down the streets towards her house, she looked at her watch 'it's already 5:00 and I need to get home and get ready for my _date_ with Kankuro' Sakura said as a shiver went up her spine. "I'm sure everything will be fine" she told herself as she reached her house and walked in putting the groceries up.

Sakura went up stairs and stripped, 'dong dong' the door bell rang, Sakura sighed and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, "who could that be?" she wondered. Sakura opened the door, surprised to see Temari. "Temari what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, "You told me I could stay with you, remember" Temari smirked.

Sakura hit herself in the head; "sorry" she laughed, Temari smiled "you getting ready for you're date?" she asked Sakura nodded. "So, just make yourself comfortable I'll be upstairs if you need me and you know where the guest room is" Sakura said and went back upstairs.

-

"Sakura it's 6:45, aren't you ready yet?" Temari yelled up the stairs, Sakura walked down "yea, yea I'm ready" Sakura said. Temari's jaw dropped, Sakura wore a cute pastel pink Chinese dress that went down to mid thigh, she had he hair up in a beautiful messy bun, with silver chopsticks in her hair.

Her shoes matched her chop sticks and she had a silver purse as well, "Wow Sakura you look great" Temari complimented, Sakura smiled "thanks Temari" Sakura said and they both left the house and headed to Naruto's.

-

Gaara sat on the couch tapping his fingers like mad; he hadn't been able to concentrate all day and couldn't get his mind of a certain pink haired woman. Naruto looked across the coffee table at his twitchy friend, "you know Gaara you should have just asked her out" Naruto sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Gaara practically yelled crossing her arms; "sure," Naruto said picking up the news paper. The door bell rang and both Naruto and Gaara looked at the door, Gaara got up and walked towards the door.

He opened it and saw Temari, "what do you want?" he asked, Temari pushed him aside and Sakura followed, Sakura looked at Gaara as she passed him and smiled. Gaara just stared at her with slightly wide eyes, "where's Kankuro?" Temari asked, looking around.

Gaara closed the door and walked behind Sakura, she turned around "hi Gaara, how has your day been?" Sakura asked, "Good I guess…" he replied, "um, Sakura" Gaara began, "you look…very nice" Gaara said awkwardly. Sakura blushed "thank you Gaara" **'nice…NICE!!! Is that it!! God I hate men…'** Inner Sakura steamed, **'that was _soooo_** **smooth'** Shukaku said sarcastically.

'Shut up, it didn't come out the way I wanted it too' Gaara argued back, **'really no, I thought it was perfect'** Shukaku continued with his sarcasm. Gaara glared at the demon, Temari and Naruto looked at each other "what's wrong with them, there just starring at each other" Temari whispered to Naruto.

"I don't know it's really weird" he whispered back, Kankuro walked in and saw the two and twitched "hey Sakura are you ready" he asked grabbing her shoulders, they both snapped from their mental conversations and looked at him. 'Look who's jealous' Temari snickered, "let's go Sakura" Kankuro said dragging her out the door.

Sakura looked back at Gaara and waved, the door closed behind them and Gaara growled "I'M THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER!" he yelled and froze. He looked behind him and saw Naruto and Temari staring at him a little wide eyed, "Well…what do you guys want to do" she smiled awkwardly.

"I say we spy on Sakura's date!" Naruto cheered, Gaara nodded "I think that's an excellent idea Naruto," Temari rolled her eyes. "Man Gaara why don't you just shout you love her" Temari said walking to the door, "what how do you know!?" Gaara questioned angrily.

Temari smirked, "because you just told me stupid" Gaara's eye twitched, "Well out the spying on hold for a second Naruto I have to kill a certain someone," Gaara said glaring at Temari. "Now hold on just one moment Gaara, if you want to spy on Sakura and Kankuro's date you'll need me!" Temari cried as Gaara chased her around the house, "she' right Gaara" Naruto yawned.

Gaara stopped as did Temari "fine…" he pouted, "ok so this is what we'll have to do…" Temari began.

-

Kankuro and Sakura walked down the street towards the restaurant they had reservations at, "You look very beautiful Sakura" Kankuro said to lighten the mood. Sakura smiled "thanks" 'I'd rather be out with Gaara right now,' Sakura said to herself; they arrived and were seated immediately.

The waiter walked off as he took there orders, "So," Sakura said trying to start a conversation, Kankuro laughed. Sakura looked at him "what?" she asked. Kankuro just laughed again, "Ok, Sakura I'm going to let you in on my plan," he smirked, Sakura looked at him oddly, she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Alright, listen Sakura before Gaara gets here and yes I know he's coming, alright everybody knows you like Gaara and I happen to know Gaara likes you, but…" he trailed off. Sakura blinked, 'wha?' she said in her head, "well, I pretended to like you because I know Gaara will never admit his love for you unless…" he stopped again and smirked.

Sakura leaned in "unless…" Sakura begged him to continue, "Unless he's threatened to lose you," Kankuro smirked evilly. Sakura smiled with him, "so you pretended to like me and go out on a date with me to get Gaara jealous?" Sakura said excitedly.

Kankuro nodded, "No offense Sakura but you're not my type," Sakura sighed in relief, "same here Kankuro" they both laughed. "Ok, Sakura so are you down with my plan, I didn't even tell Temari cause knowing here she would screw it up" Kankuro laughed.

Sakura nodded, "she probably would," they both laughed "Ok Sakura so are you up for it, the next couple of days, me and you are going to be the 'happiest' couple in the world" Kankuro said to her. Sakura laughed and nodded "got it, we'll this makes the date so much more comfortable" Sakura said as she took a sip of her tea.

-

Gaara, Naruto, and Temari walked in, but in disguises, Sakura saw them out of the corner of her eye, "wow they'll really bad at this" she whispered to Kankuro. He nodded "and to think two of them and Anbu and one is a Kazekage" Sakura and Kankuro laughed hard at this.

They sat at a table as close as possible to Kankuro to Kankuro and Sakura as possible, 'she looks like she'd having a great time' Gaara sighed.

"Sakura, what do you say we talk a 'romantic' moonlit stroll," Kankuro winked, "that sounds like a great idea," Sakura smirked knowing they couldn't see her face. Kankuro left the money on the table and got up helping Sakura out of her chair and they walked out, "where are they going now?" Gaara asked agitated.

The got up quickly and each took different routes to follow them, Gaara stood in a tree almost right above Sakura and Kankuro, but he couldn't get close enough to hear them.

"All right Sakura" Kankuro whispered, "Gaara is right above us," Sakura nodded "I know he's not being very careful is he?" Sakura giggled, "He's just so enraged he can't concentrate" Kankuro said smiling.

"Ok, I'm going to lean in to kiss you but don't worry I won't, I know Gaara and I'm positive he'll do something to intervene" Kankuro said closing his eye and slowly leaning closer. Gaara went wide eyed 'No way in hell is he going to kiss her!' Gaara yelled in his head, he quickly moved sand underneath Kankuro and flipped him.

Sakura smiled, knowing it was Gaara who wanted to have her first kiss, 'this is so exciting' she giggled in her head as she kneeled down and helped Kankuro up. **'I'll say'** Inner Sakura chimed in, **'this is better then a sop opera, plus its uber fun!' **Inner Sakura smiled.

"I think we should head home now," Sakura smiled "before you get hurt more" they both laughed lightly, Kankuro wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and they began walking. Sakura smiled waiting to see what Gaara would do, Gaara twitched and used his sand to pry Kankuro off Sakura, "don't touch my blossom" Gaara whispered.

-

They arrived home to see Gaara, Naruto, and Temari sitting on the couch watching TV, "hey you guys are back," Temari smiled, Gaara just crossed his arms and pouted. Sakura smiled and blushed thinking that Gaara was actually jealous; Gaara caught her starring at him and smirked.

Sakura turned beat red, 'he's such an, I know you think I'm hot and I love making you weak in the knees jerk!' Sakura yelled, Inner Sakura sighed **'You know you love it'** 'I know' Sakura smiled happily.

"Well Temari, lets head back to my place it's getting late" Sakura said, "bye guys, bye Gaara" Sakura waved and they left, Gaara kept smirking **'I'd like to follow her home and into her bed,'** Shukaku said sensually.

Gaara twitched, 'Shut up, you horny raccoon!' Gaara commanded shutting the demon up.


	4. Confession

**A/n: Yes!! The second to last chapter! I'm so excited well I hope you all like it, please Review!!!!! Peace!!!!!!**

**New found Love!**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura sat up and stretched, smiling at the wonderful dream of Gaara she had just had. She got up and slipped her slippers on, and she yawned and continued downstairs into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and took out some bacon and eggs, and then she went to the cupboard and grabbed the pancake mix. She grabbed the phone and dialed Naruto's number, "Hello," she heard Gaara's voice answer, her heart raced and she blushed madly.

"Oh, hi Gaara" Sakura said happily into the phone and then an idea hit her, "is my cute little Kankuro there?" she asked in a cute voice. Gaara's eye twitched "Yeah," he said through gritted teeth. Sakura snickered to herself, "Kankuro…" Gaara hissed, "Phone" he said harshly.

"OUCH!" Kankuro yelled, "Gaara that fucking hurt why did you throw the phone at my head, you could have killed me!" she heard Kankuro yell. "You're lucky you're not dead already!" she heard Gaara yell back.

Sakura laughed, 'Aw, I just love him, he sounds so cute when he's jealous' Sakura thought, "Hello?" Kankuro said picking up the phone. "Hey Kankuro" Sakura said warmly, I was wondering if you, Gaara, and Naruto wanted to come over for breakfast?"

"That's sounds great Sakura we sure will, I'm starved, all right we'll be right over" he said hanging up. Gaara glared at him, "what was _that_ about?" Gaara asked harshly.

"Sakura invited all of us to breakfast at her house" Kankuro said walking to his room to change. "I'll wake Naruto up," Kankuro said before disappearing into the hall.

-

Sakura sighed, "My poor baby Gaara," Sakura smiled and brought out pots and set them on the stove, she placed some bacon in on and began making the pancake mix in a bowl. Temari walked in, "something smells really good" she smiled looking at the bacon in the pan.

"The guys are coming over to eat so hold your horses" Sakura laughed, Temari smirked, "I bet your excited Gaara's coming over," Temari said slyly, "I am!" Sakura smiled and froze. "I mean I'm glad Kankuro is coming over, Kankuro" she said correcting herself.

Temari shook her head, "Sakura I am not dumb I know about you and Kankuro's plan, it's perfect and that little cute comment on the phone was the perfect touch" Temari smirked. "How long have you known?" Sakura asked, "Since the beginning, unlike Naruto who is just plan stupid and Gaara who is blinded by rage and jealousy, I heard about you plan"

Sakura sighed and then smiled "it is true you are more devious when it comes to things like this," Sakura laughed. She nodded "don't worry I'm going to help, I almost feel bad for Gaara for all the shit he has in store" she smiled wickedly.

Sakura sighed as she heard the doorbell ring, "could you get that Temari?" Sakura asked, Temari nodded and walked to the door letting Gaara, Naruto, and Kankuro. Gaara walked into the kitchen to see Sakura in her short pink night shorts and her matching pink spaghetti strap top.

'**Oh damn that's hot'** Shukaku drooled, **'god I just wanna fuck her even harder now'** Shukaku giggled sickly. Gaara sighed at his demon and then returned his gaze to Sakura. Gaara walked up behind her and looked at what she was doing over the stove, he saw three pans one filled with bacon, one with eggs, and they other with a pancake in it.

"Well, they just have to sit for a bit," Sakura said to herself and turned around falling on Gaara; she sat up and looked down at what she was sitting on. She blinked and then noticed she was straddling Gaara. She turned completely red "gomen" she mumbled about to get up but his hand stopped her and they rolled over where he was on top.

Sakura went wide eyed, "um, Gaara what are you doing?" she asked nervously, he leaned in and began to whisper in her ear, "I have something to tell you…" he said lustfully. Sakura gulped "yes?" she said asking him to go on, "I…-What's going on?" Naruto asked walking into the kitchen.

Gaara stood up and lent a hand down to Sakura, "what were you two doing down there?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "I fell and knocked Gaara over as well," Sakura blurted out as red as a cherry.

Naruto nodded, "Ok just making sure nothing bad happened," he smiled and walked back out, Sakura looked back at Gaara "you wanted to tell me something?" Sakura blushed lightly. "Forget it, it's not important" he said solemnly walking out of the kitchen, Sakura sighed 'GHA!!!' she yelled in her head punching the wall.

She blinked "Oops," she said looking at the wall which now had a dent in it, "now I have to get the wall fixed" she growled in a tantrum.

-

"Breakfast is ready!" Sakura called as she set the plates on the table, they all walked in. "I hope you all like it" Sakura smiled sitting down, Kankuro sat beside her and Gaara kicked him out of the seat and took it.

Sakura blinked and looked at him and then to Kankuro who was rubbing his now bruised butt. Temari was trying so hard to keep her laughter in she grabbed a pancake and stuffed it in her mouth to keep herself quiet. "Well let's eat!" Naruto cheered, they all nodded and grabbed what they wanted.

Soon after they were done with breakfast the door rang, "Come in!" Sakura called. Neji walked in "hi Sakura," he said coming in to the kitchen, "Tsunade-sama wants to see you and the Kazekage" he said looking at Gaara.

"Temari can you and the boys take care of the dishes please?" Sakura asked; "of course" she smiled. Gaara began walking out and Kankuro walked up to Sakura "this is the perfect time Sakura just work your magic on him, he's about to crack" Kankuro smiled and pushed her out the door.

Sakura walked beside Gaara, "so did you like it?" Sakura asked, "It was very good" Gaara said looking at her. "We better hurry Tsunade does not like it when people take too long" Sakura smiled, he nodded and they both sped off to the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called as she pushed the doors open, "Ah, Sakura, and Kazekage-sama I'm glad you're here, please let me explain" Tsunade paused and took a sip of sake. "We have had a couple of innocent traders getting assaulted in the woods and I'm asking you two to please deal with the problem".

Sakura nodded "ok Tsunade-sama but why us I mean don't you have Chunin or Jonin who are capable of this task, I'm sure there is no need for a Kage and an Anbu member" Sakura wondered.

"We tried but these are no ordinary shinobi, we have sent at least 10 Jonin and they all came back injured, I know Kazekage-sama you are not of this village but- don't worry Hokage I will assist Sakura" Gaara interrupted her.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama, now please deal with this quickly and come back safe," she said dismissing them. They walked down the street towards the gates "I wonder why 10 Jonin couldn't handle it?" Sakura wondered.

"Probably weak Jonin" Gaara said, Sakura nodded "maybe the work ethic of the Jonin has been falling" Sakura replied. They reached the gate and Sakura saw someone "Who is that?" she asked trying to get a better view as they approached.

"SAKURA MY DARLING!" he yelled, Sakura went wide eyed "oh no" Gaara looked at her and then Gakkuri came into view "Sakura!" he called again running towards her. Gaara raised his sand in front of her and he ran right into it, Sakura blinked and the sand fell to reveal an unconscious Gakkuri.

"Thanks," Sakura said stepping over him and they proceeded to the gate, "So Sakura you…really like Kankuro don't you…?" Gaara asked looking out of the corner of his eye. Sakura paused for a second "um…yeah…" she said doubtfully, Gaara looked at her "you do like him don't you?" Gaara asked again noticing her voice sounding unsure.

"No…I don't," Sakura said looking away from him, "but then why?" Gaara wondered very confused. "Well, um I was trying…to make you jealous" Sakura whispered.

Gaara stopped "what? You mean you just used my brother" he said angrily, Sakura went wide eyed and turned around "of course not, Kankuro is a good friend of mine, it was his idea, I was going to go on a date with him because I thought he liked me and Temari talked me into it"

"Then Kankuro told me that he was just trying to get you jealous and asked if I would join in because it would make it easier…I never wanted to go out with him like that" Sakura said. Gaara still had a look of confusion on his face, "look ok I like, I like you a lot and Kankuro said you liked me too but…" Sakura looked away.

Sakura looked up seeing him right in front of her, "Is that…really how you feel?" he asked. Sakura looked away again, "yes, it's ok I'm just being stupid, let's just hurry up and finish the mission" Sakura sighed and turned around to walk away when Gaara grabbed her hand.

"You know I wasn't very happy with you going out with my brother and what a relief it is to hear it was just to make me jealous, but Sakura…" he trailed off and she looked back at him. "I should have told you in the beginning…I love you…a lot" Gaara finished turning her around and kissing her.

They broke and Sakura smiled, "well, so what do we do now?" she asked, "Well first lets take care of those bandits" he smirked. Sakura blushed "oh yea" Gaara shook his head and then looked around.

"Well I'm surprised they could get this close without me noticing" Gaara sighed, suddenly about 20 men popped out. "Well, well look they're finally taking us seriously and sent us the Kazekage and an Anbu" one laughed.

"I'm tired of hearing you talk" Sakura glared, "but it's a woman, I wonder how much we could make her scream" they all laughed. Sakura's face held disgust, Gaara growled and clenched his fists "you're all going to die" he said angrily.


	5. Departure

**A/n: ANOTHER finished story!!! XD I'm really proud of myself now lol!! Well anyway I was trying to finish this cause I really want to watch 'Nightmare Before Christmas' and I've got my chair all ready and my room all dark and windows covered. So I am ready!! But I wanted to finish this first! Alright again after this story you can all expect a chapter for my oh so apparently fabulous story 'War for the Cherry Blossom'. I'll be working on it a little later today because Nightmare before Christmas comes first XD lol I love that movie! I just had an urge to watch it so that's what I'm going to do! I'd love to come back and see lots of lovely reviews!!! Peace!! REVIEW!**

**Could be Love**

**Chapter 5**

Gaara growled "You imbeciles think you can take on me" Gaara said offended.

Sakura laughed "You guys are so dead". Sakura caught her breath and threw a kunai up into the tree making a man with a bow and arrow fall out.

Gaara smirked and looked at all the scared looking men as his sand rose around himself. The sand went out in all directions and captured them all; Gaara held out his hand and quickly closed it. Sakura laughed again hearing the screams of the now dead men, "Aw, Gaara you're so nice to end it quickly for them".

She leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek and smiled up at him "Well I suppose we should go back" she said with a sigh.

"I guess so but you do remember Naruto's birthday is tomorrow don't you?" Gaara asked his pink haired beauty.

"Of course I do," she smiled back at him, "but I don't have a date" she pouted leaning her face on one of her hands. "I wonder who would take me?" she asked again, she blinked and looked up at a smirking Gaara.

"Do I even have to ask you?" he asked.

Sakura nodded "or else I can't officially go with you" she said.

"Well then Sakura do you want to go to Naruto's party with me?" he asked looking down at her.

"Of course I would Gaara!!" Sakura smiled wildly and hugged him on his arm, staying there just holding him. "You know Gaara I've been waiting quite a while for this" Sakura blushed.

"Really?" he asked her.

She nodded "Yeah, I just thought you didn't like me like that" Sakura said shyly.

"Really now that's exactly what I was thinking" he told her.

"What?! Are you serious" Sakura said hitting herself in the forehead "well I feel stupid" she laughed as they walked back into Konoha.

They came to the place where they had to go separate ways, Sakura blinked and blushed as they just stood there. Gaara averted his gaze not knowing what to do; 'Ok I'm taking a risk here' he let out a breath and leaned down. Their lips met and Gaara placed his arms around her waist.

Sakura followed suite and wrapped hers around his neck, they kissed for a while until breathe was necessary. They broke and looked at each other, Sakura pulled him back down and kissed him again. "Ow, OW!!" they heard from a little off, they both looked and saw Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari.

Both went completely red, "Aw how cute I knew it would work out!" Temari giggled.

"TEMARI!!!" Sakura yelled.

They all blinked "THEY'RE GUNNA KILL US!" they all yelled and began to run.

"Wow this seems really familiar" Gaara said to himself, and then it clicked.

"Oh yes just the other day I was killing Naruto for impersonating Sakura" Gaara nodded to himself. He opened his currently closed eyes to be only centimeters away from Sakura's face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Um, nothing" he said quickly.

Sakura smiled "Well I'll see you tomorrow Gaara" Sakura said waving.

"And don't worry I'll get Temari when she comes home" Sakura smirked and waved turning and walking in the direction of her house. Gaara sighed and looked in the direction he was supposed to go, he slowly began walking towards Naruto's humble abode.

-

"Sakura!! Gaara and Kankuro are here!" Temari called up the stairs, Sakura walked down with a smile on her face. "Someone looks happy" Temari smirked. "Excited about your first date with my, oh so cute Kazekage of a brother".

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Temari that was stupid" Sakura laughed and opened the door as the two walked out.

Temari grabbed Kankuro and dragged him ahead; Sakura blinked "Well I guess they're giving us 'alone' time" Sakura laughed.

Gaara nodded and looked down at her, "Well Sakura I was wondering since you know we're going out I guess…" Gaara began.

Sakura looked up at the nervous Kazekage as a sign to continue, "Ok I was wondering if you wanted to come and you know stay in Suna for a while since we're leaving in two days" Gaara admitted.

Sakura blushed, "Wow really Gaara? I would love to" she smiled.

"So like how long a month or two?" she questioned.

He nodded "Yes I was thinking along those lines" Gaara told her.

Sakura nodded "Sounds good to me, I need a break from Tsunade-sama anyway" she laughed.

"Oh look we're here" Sakura said noticing they were at Naruto house.

The four walked in to see it full of people and loud music and colored lights, Kankuro smiled "Naruto sure knows how to party!!" and walked off into the party.

"I can't believe Naruto would have this much sake at his party" Gaara said looking at most of the now empty bottles.

Sakura laughed, "Do you not like sake?" he shook his head.

"I like it just not to much I prefer water"

Sakura blinked "really? That's amazing" she told him.

"Not really I grew up in a desert water is very good there" Gaara said sighing.

Sakura smiled and saw Ino, "HEY INO!" Sakura yelled over the music.

Ino walked up to them already drunk "Oh my god man you missed it, we were playing seven minutes in heaven and wow Kiba is a fucking good kisser" she said dazed.

Gaara and Sakura looked at each other and then back at Ino, "Maybe you shouldn't drink anymore" Sakura said taking the current glass of sake from her. Ino laughed and walked off into the crowd.

Sakura sighed and placed the sake on the table beside her, "it's not pretty when Ino gets drunk, but hey whatever she's the one going to die from cancer" she laughed and grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him with her to the dance floor.

"Sakura . . . I can't dance" Gaara mumbled.

Sakura smiled at him, "Its not hard just move with me" she said getting his hands and placing them on her waist and moving with the pounding music.

"Gaara??" a voice came from beside them.

Sakura and Gaara looked beside them to see Neji and Tenten dancing together, "I didn't know you could dance" Neji smirked as Gaara just gave him a 'shut up' look.

Tenten laughed, "Since when have you two been an item?" Tenten smiled at Sakura.

Sakura blushed slightly, "Just recently actually.

"Gaara finally confess his undying love for you Sakura?" Neji smirked seeing Gaara's embarrassed and disapproving face.

Sakura saw a familiar head of blonde and smiled, "We're going to say happy birthday to the birthday boy himself" Sakura said to them and began dragging Gaara with her.

"Naruto!" Sakura called coming up behind him and hugging him. Naruto turned and hugged her as well and then saw Gaara standing behind her.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled and walked dizzily over and hugged him. He was clearly drug and had no idea really what he doing or he wouldn't have attempted that fate worse then death. Gaara decided to let it pass seeing the state he was in.

"Sssssssssssakura-chan! I'm sssssssssso glad you could make it" Naruto hiccupped. Sakura shook her head and hit him in the head with her fist.

"You BAKA! I told you to watch how much you drink!" she glared at him with her hands on her hips shaking her head disapprovingly. Gaara pulled her away before she went off on Naruto again it was in fact his birthday.

Sakura sighed and looked up at Gaara begging for him to dance with her again. Sighing in defeat he obliged ad went out to the dance floor with her. After hours had flown by some people were crashed on the couch and chairs while others will still dancing like maniacs. One of those being Naruto.

Sakura yawned and dragged Gaara with her on to the surprisingly vacant balcony. The nice cold air was a relief to the packed house they were just in. "Oh Gaara look at the moon" she gaped and stared at the beautiful full moon.

He looked up as well but only for his eyes to fall back to the amazed girl in front of him. Sakura blinked and looked at him, "What?" she asked blushing.

He shook his head, "It's nothing" he told her looking up at the moon again. She made a face and walked up to him.

"You know you can tell me if something it bothering you" she said grabbing onto his shirt tightly and looking up at his face.

"I know,"

"You sure it's nothing?" she asked again.

He nodded and leaned his forehead on hers. "I was only thinking of you" he smiled slightly.

She smile back and kissed him lightly. "Can you take me home now?" she asked holding onto him. He nodded and in the gust of the wind they were swept away in his sand.

-

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto sobbed blowing his nose in a tissue. Hinata was rubbing his back soothingly, "Why do you have to leave Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura sighed and hit him over the head. "I'm going to visit Gaara for awhile ok, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever, you baka" she huffed and turned away from him.

"Have a safe trip Sakura" Hinata smiled to her and nodded to Gaara. Sakura smiled back and looked at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Don't go off having any babies before me forehead girl" Ino smirked making Sakura go blood red and a bit faint. "Oh looks like she's imagining it now" she snickered.

"I am not!" Sakura shot back still blushing like crazy and looking around nervously. Temari just laughed and started out past the gate with Gaara and Kankuro behind her. "Bye!" she waved at them all before running to catch up with Gaara.

"She's not coming back is she?" Kiba looked down at Ino who shook her head.

"Nope" Naruto sighed. "She going to stay there but she better come and visit us or we'll just have to drag her here ourselves" Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled up at Naruto.

"I'm sure everything will be fine" she whispered and the four figures disappeared from the road.

**A/n: YOU FINISHED!! I'm so happy YAY!! Now if you would review :D**


End file.
